Two Sided
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: "What the fuck, Nose-ya!" two voices shouted at the cowering man. He had made a big blunder. Law glared down at him. Well, both of Law glared down at him. What did Usopp do? How do they fix what he had done? Read to find out. M/M Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read. I don't own One Piece. I just have lots of ideas for it. M mostly for language. Might put some smut in later.
1. What the hell!

**What the hell?!**

"What the fuck, Nose-ya?!" two voices shouted at the cowering man. He had made a big blunder. Law glared down at him. Well, both of Law glared down at him. He heard the others come running to the room. There was smoke in the room but Law could see the man clearly.

"Tora, what...happened?" Luffy asked at he opened the door. He was shocked as the smoke cleared out of the room. Everyone was shocked. Both Laws turned to the group. There was a big difference in the two of them. One was the regular Law while the other was a child version of himself. They were both angry at Usopp.

"Torao-kun, what happened in here?" Robin asked. She was more intrigued than worried. The child Law was wearing a black shirt with white shorts and the hat that he used to have.

Law walked up to his younger self and picked him up. He used his arm for him to sit on. "Ask Nose-ya. He's the cause of this predicament." Law went over to the other side of the room and sat in a chair. He felt protective of himself. He sat him in his lap.

"Usopp, what did you do? How did this happen?" Nami asked as Luffy came to look at the two of them. The younger Law leaned away from Luffy a tad bit.

"I...um...I was...experimenting...and Law...I didn't...I didn't mean to..." Usopp wasn't making much sense.

"Nose-ya, speak clearly. I want to know what you did as well," Law said. he placed a hand on his younger half's head. He didn't do anything to stop him.

"Yeah. How do we go back to normal?" the kid asked. It made Nami and Robin give him some uncomfortable looks. He wrapped a protective arm around himself.

"I was experimenting for a new star. I put some ingredients together and then, they exploded." He scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know that Law had came in, but he touched my shoulder and I accidentally splashed some on him."

"Cool! There's two of Torao!" Law rolled his eyes at the other. _Only he would see how this is cool._

"This is fascinating. Torao-kun looked so cute as a kid," Robin said with a smile. Both of them lowered their head to hide the blush on their faces.

"How do they get fixed?" Zoro seemed to be getting them back on track. Law wanted to thank him later for that.

"I...I don't know. I don't remember what I used." Law glared at him. It made Usopp shrink back again.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. You don't know how badly this worries me," Law stated, bluntly. He was mostly worried about how vulnerable he was with being split in two.

"Do both of you remember everything up until now?" Sanji asked. Both flinched back at him blowing out some smoke.

"You might catch yourself on fire like Cora-san." Law immediately slapped a hand on his younger self's mouth. Everyone was staring at the both of them.

"What?" they all asked. Law didn't like this.

Lowering his head to the other's ear, Law whispered into it. " Don't mention Cora-san. I don't want them to know too much about me." The kid nodded. "Thanks." He leaned back up and removed his hand from his mouth. He put it back around his stomach.

"Nothing," the kid answered. Law was worried that they would try to pry information out of his smaller self.

"Okay. Why don't we go eat and then figure this out?" Brook offered. "It is lunch time and maybe it took a lot out of Torao-san." Luffy immediately agreed and rushed to the kitchen. The other's hesitantly agreed. Law picked himself up and put him on his hip.

_I feel like I'm holding my own child. This is very strange to see my child self. _It made him wonder what Usopp was trying to make.

...

In the kitchen, Law sat next to Luffy with himself in his lap. He had two plates of rice balls in front of him. The two were happy for no bread. It was interesting to be able to see and touch his younger self. He had only seen himself in the mirror. Strange.

"How old are you?" Luffy asked. Both Laws turned to look over at him.

"Thirteen," they both said in unison. That made the whole group's eyes widen.

"How cute," Nami said. Law looked down.

"Nami-ya, please, stop saying that." It embarrassed him to hear her say that about him. Even though it is his child self, it still felt uncomfortable.

"Why? She's only telling you the truth." Law wanted to melt away. He didn't like this.

"Law, can I do a check up on you after this? I want to know if you're actually okay." He agreed to do a check up. It was better than to be around the two women. He wished that his crew was there. They split ways for a bit for vacation. Law chose to stay with the Straw Hats.

Luffy would poke them both every so often to get a reaction out of them. He managed to get the kid to smack his hand away. It was funny but Law only smiled. "Stop. It's getting annoying." Luffy only chuckled.

Soon enough, Chopper and the two Laws were in the infirmary of the ship. Law sat with T. Law in his lap. He was getting used to carrying him around and sitting with him in his lap. It felt like having his thoughts actually following him. He was tired and he could see it in the other.

"Okay. How do the both of you feel right now?" Chopper asked. Law knew that he was worried for them.

"Tired," they both answered.

"Hm. Anything else?" They shook their heads. "Does anything feel different? Like strangeness in any places or the feeling of something missing?"

"Not really. It just feels different to see myself," Law replied. He closed his eyes. "I'm just really tired."

"And you?"

"Same. I'm not really bother by all of this, anyway. I just want to sleep." Law felt him lean back before soft snoring filled the room. Law sighed.

"If you must call him by the same name as me, call him T. Law." He opened his eyes to look at Chopper. "It will help with distinguishing us when you want our attention."

"Got it. I'll tell the others." Chopper jumped down from the chair. "I was able to get a sample of what Usopp made. I'll let you know what I find when I can." Law agreed. He picked himself up as he stood.

"Okay. I'm going back to my room." He held T. Law like a parent would their child when the slept. "I'm going to rest. No one is to enter my room." Law thought back to the looks the two women gave him. "I would appreciate it if you all could keep Nami-ya and Nico-ya out of my room."

"I'll see what I can do." With that, the small doctor left and Law headed to his room, tired and ready to sleep.

He bumped into Luffy on his way there. "Torao, where are you going?" Law leaned on the wall. "Are you okay? Do you need some help?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just tired is all." He pushed off the wall to continue walking. "I'm going to take a nap." Luffy grabbed his arm before he could walk further away from him. He turned his tired gaze to the teen. He was giving him a big smile.

"Can I come?" Law raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored and want to do something with you." Law rolled his eyes. _If course. No real reason. Just because he's bored. _

Law sighed. "I don't care." He was too tired to argue with the teen. "You better not kick me or your crew will find you all over the ship."

"Got it!" Law felt Luffy grab the bottom of his shirt as he walked to his room. T. Law was sleeping soundly in his arms. It made him happy to see him like that. _No cares in the world. I wish I could sleep like that. It would be a lot easier to stay asleep and maybe I wouldn't be so tired all the time. _Luffy stayed strangely quiet as they walked.

In the room, Law laid T. Law on the bed. He yawned and stretched before sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him. "Torao, what are these white spots on your skin?" Law looked over to see Luffy staring at the other.

"Nothing to worry about." He yanked his boots off. "It's something that no longer affects me."

"But what about him? Will it affect the other you?" It made him curious as to why he was worried about him in general.

"No. I cured it a long time ago. He will be just fine. It's just scars from the past is all." He laid down next to himself. "If you want to nap with me, keep quiet." Law closed his eyes as he felt Luffy enter the bed with them.

To keep himself safe, Law grabbed the small body and hugged him to his chest. Arms encircled around the both of them moments later. "Torao?" Law could still hear him but barely now.

"Hm?" The soft snoring was lulling him to sleep.

"Do you love me?" Law was confused with the question.

"What do you mean?" A head rested next to his.

"Do you love me? I love you. Do you love me back?" Law shrugged. "That's not an answer." He could hear the frustration in Luffy's voice at his answer.

"I don't know. Ask me again some other time." Luffy hesitantly agreed and let the darkness of sleep take Law from the world of the living. Before he slept, he thought about the question. _Do I love him?_

**Hope you like it. I know it's different but I like the idea. Usopp made a big mistake and Law is wary of the two women. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Have a wonderful day. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Outburst

**Outburst**

A kick to his left thigh awoke Law. He groaned before pushing the foot away from himself. Two arms wrapped around his left one. Another pair of arms circled his leg on the other side of his body. _Wait. There's two people in my bed._

Slowly, Law opened his eyes to see who the hell was in his bed with him. Looking down, he saw T. Law laying there. _Oh yeah. I forgot about that. _The child clung to his arm. He moved a little to see who the other person was. He sighed when he saw Luffy attached to his leg. The teen's head was laying on his left thigh while his arms were around his right leg.

"Well, this is a predicament," Law muttered. He wanted to get up, but he was worried about bothering the two. But he had to pee. An idea hatched in his mind. As carefully as he could, Law removed his arm and leg from the two. He pushed them together and got them to cuddle one another. It wasn't his ideal plan, but it allowed him to go pee.

Leaving the room, Law made his way to the bathroom. Opening the door, Law went over to the toilet and unzipped his pants. He was able to pee. _Much better. I wonder what the others are up to. _Just as he was finishing, the door to the bathroom opened up. Law looked back to see T. Law standing in the doorway.

"I don't remember why we are friends with them," he said as he walked in.

"What do you mean?" Law zipped his pants back up before flushing the toilet.

"The Straw Hats are strange, don't you think?" Law walked over to him and picked him up.

"I know they are strange. That is something we need to remember, okay? I know what you know." He walked out with him on his hip.

"Got it." Law made his way to the deck of the ship to find that it was late afternoon. The sun was starting to go down and the Straw Hats were moving around doing their own things.

"Was Straw hat-ya still sleeping when you left the room?" T. Law nodded. _Good. That means I will get to have some free time for now. _He saw Nami and Robin eyeing the two of them. "Let's go find Tony-ya. He might've found out at least something by now." T. Law fisted his shirt as he went back inside.

In the infirmary, Law saw Chopper looking into a microscope. "Tony-ya, have you found anything yet?" his younger self asked. It startled the man, and he almost fell out of his chair.

"L-Law, don't scare me like that! You either, T. Law!" The reindeer righted himself before sighing. "I have found one thing in the mixture that Usopp made. There were three different ingredients that he had mixed together. The one I found is used in separating one thing into two or more of that thing. Though, I don't know what the chemicals name is."

"You're doing a good job as it is. Please, continue. I don't want to rush you, but I am getting a little nervous." Law moved the kid to his other hip. "I don't think it is a good idea to leave myself alone with Nami-ya nor Nico-ya."

"Why?" Chopper asked. He seemed confused.

"Reasons. I just don't want to leave him along with the women." He felt himself clench his fists.

"I understand his reasons. I don't think it's a good idea either."

"Hm. This is fascinating." Both of them gave Chopper's comment confused and curious looks.

"What are you talking about? What's fascinating?" His arm was getting tired, so he put T. Law onto the floor and held his hand. It didn't feel strange like when Luffy would hold his hand or the others for that matter.

"You never answered Sanji's question yesterday. Do the both of you have the same memories up until now? Were your memories transferred into the other?"

"Yes. We both remember everything," they said together. It was strange but comforting to have the kid stand next to him. It was soothing and different in a confusing way.

"So, it's like another you but in a different and smaller body." Chopper took off his hat to scratch his head. "Like a second storage area or something. A storage for memories."

"Never thought about it like that." A thought hit him. "I also think we share some similar thoughts, though, not exactly the same." Chopper nodded. The sound of the door opening made all three look toward it. Luffy stood there. He looked sleepy and yawned.

"Luffy, do you need something?" T. Law moved to stand behind Law's right leg.

"Torao, why did you leave?" Law raised an eyebrow. "Both of you were gone when I got up. Why were you gone?"

"I came to see if Tony-ya had found anything to help us get back to normal." Suddenly, the feeling of a hand on his arm made him freeze. He looked down but didn't see it there.

"Nico-ya," T. Law whispered as he lifted the same arm. There was a hand attached to his arm.

"Tony-ya, here is a new thing for you. I can feel anything that happens to him." He reached down and pinched his cheek. He felt pain in the same cheek.

"Ow. Why did you do that?" T. Law asked as he rubbed the spot on his cheek.

"Testing. Turns out I was right. And evidence there is another reason I don't like this." Law rubbed his own cheek. He hated this situation even more.

"Straw hat-ya, come with me." He led himself and Luffy to the kitchen. He was starving. Law guessed that they had missed lunch. In the kitchen, Sanji was cleaning the dishes from what confirmed his suspicion about them missing lunch. "Black leg-ya?"

"Yeah. What do you need?" He turned to give them his attention. "That is never going to be normal to me. There's two many of you." Law rolled his eyes.

"Can we have something to eat? We seem to be low on energy." He wasn't lying. The split of the two had taken a lot of energy out of him. It was showing as well in both versions of him.

"Yeah. I can fix you something that can give you some energy back. Just sit down and I'll have it ready soon." He was grateful for the cook. After a bit of traveling with them, Law had gained a certain friendship with the man. Same would be said about Zoro.

Sitting at the table, Law laid his head down and closed his eyes. He felt T. Law sit down beside him but not do the same thing. "Torao, are you going back to sleep?"

"I don't know. Why don't you take T. Law with you and go play outside?" He knew that his other half would agree because he said it was okay. It was like a silent relationship between the two. "But don't let Nami-ya nor Nico-ya do anything with him."

"Okay. Come on. Let's go!" He heard them leave. He could still hear Sanji moving in the kitchen.

"Tell me why you don't trust Robin nor Nami around your younger self. Is there a real reason for being so cautious around them?" Law lifted his head to speak his reason.

"I don't trust them for many reasons." He thought of a good example to give him. "Do you remember when Momonoske-ya was on the ship?"

"Yeah. He stayed around Robin or Nami. What about it?" _Black leg-ya doesn't seem to understand. Better break it to him now since this situation might be similar._

"Have you ever noticed that he slept in the same room as them, like Tony-ya does?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"That means that the two of them have seen both of the women on your ship naked." All movement stopped from the cook. He turned to look straight at Law.

"Are you saying that they were able to see them naked without getting slapped, punched, kicked, or anything else to hurt them?" Sanji sounded skeptical.

"Yes. That is exactly what I am saying. The girls don't care around them because Tony-ya and Momonoske-ya are children and act like them. Not like they will try something with them." Law scratched the back of his head. He had left his hat in the room. It was a strange conversation to have with the man.

"That's unfair. I wish I was a kid. That would make it easier with the ladies," he replied. Law pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Black leg-ya, I enjoy the company of your crewmates, but I don't wish to see something I'm not supposed to see." He hoped the man would get the hint and not make him have to say it.

"What are you implying, Law?"

"The younger me and I share the same memories. I don't want to see your female members in a way I don't want to." It was like a lightbulb lit up in Sanji's head. "I like Nami-ya and Nico-ya but not enough to want to see that. I won't be able to see them the same way as now."

"I get it. I guest that would be a bad thing for you, huh?" Law nodded. Sanji went back to making whatever he was.

Suddenly, the image of what he could only guess was either Nami's chest or Robin's chest popped into his mind. "That's not a good sign," he whispered. Law stood up to leave. "I'll be right back, Black leg-ya. Seems that I can't trust Straw hat-ya with anything." Sanji didn't say anything as he left the room.

Rushing to see what was happening with his younger self, Law's jaw dropped when he came to the deck of the ship. Nami and Robin were hugging, petting, and kissing all over T. Law. He rushed over to them and snatched the kid up from between them. He saw lipstick all over his face. Law cringed at the sight.

"Law, what did you do that for?" Nami whined. He put the kid on his hip. After that, he tried to rub the makeup off his face. It didn't work all that well.

"Where is Straw hat-ya?" Both women pointed to the back of the ship. He sighed before walking away from the two.

"Torao-kun, you could've joined in with him," Robin called after him. He gave a shudder of fear and something else at her comment. It wasn't disgust but something close to it. _No thank you. Two reasons for that. One, Black leg-ya would kill me. Two, I don't like Nami-ya nor Nico-ya like that. I see them more as siblings than like that._

Getting to the back of the ship, Law found Luffy staring off the back of the ship and out to the sea. He looked upset about something from where Law could see him. "Straw hat-ya, is there something wrong?" Law came to stand beside the teen.

Suddenly, Luffy turned a furious gaze on him. "How could you?! I can't believe that you would've tried that! Didn't you care that I cared about you at the time?! I still care about you!" Law put T. Law down and hid him behind his legs.

"What are you talking about?" He looked down at himself. "What did you tell him?"

"Torao! Don't you care that I love you?!" A punch hit him in the cheek. It sent him soaring a little ways away. It was like Corazon had said to him once about what he had done. The punch didn't hurt as much as Luffy was hurting at the moment.

"What did he say to you?" Law was calm when he stood up. He stayed where he was while T. Law came to stand next to him. He was holding his cheek.

Fury was evident in Luffy's eyes. But, there was also hurt mixed in. "You were ready to die there! You didn't want me to get involved so I wouldn't know, right?! Did you ever think for a second on how that would've hurt me to know that you died while I was doing something else?!"

Law lowered his head. "No, Straw hat-ya. That wasn't the reason I didn't want you involved." The other Law lowered his head as well. Tears threatened to fall. _It hurt me to know he was willing to help me. Even if it cost him his life. _Lifting his head, Law looked Luffy straight in the eyes. "I didn't want you to die for my stupid ambition. I called off the alliance because I want you to stay out of my problems."

Most of the anger disappeared. It was Luffy's turn to lower his head. "So, you did care?" He was eyeing Law from under the brim of his hat like he wanted him to say yes.

"Yes. I didn't want to get you nor your crew killed. I wanted you all to leave when it came time." He placed a hand on T. Law's head. "I didn't tell you because it was in the past." He gave himself a scolding look. "That was why I didn't tell him."

"Sorry. He asked me about it." Law rolled his eyes.

"Torao, why is there marks on his face?" Luffy sounded curious and confused. His earlier mood seemed to be gone altogether.

"Well, there was a few reasons that I told you not to leave him alone." Luffy scratched the back of his head.

"Nami-ya and Nico-ya did this to me." T. Law started to rub at his face.

Law took his hands away. "Stop that. You're just smearing it." Law took his hand and led him back into the cabin. Luffy followed after him, as usual. They got to the bathroom. "Straw hat-ya, can you wet a rag and hand it to me?"

Doing as he was asked, Luffy handed him the wet cloth so that Law could start scrubbing at the lipstick that seemed to want to stain his face.

"How do you know about this?" Luffy asked. He seemed curious about how Law knew what he was doing.

"I have seen many parents do this to their kids. It's not that hard to figure out when you work as a doctor and go from place to place." When Law was satisfied with his work, he backed up to give T. Law some room. "Straw hat-ya, I do not wish to see Nico-ya in any negative way. Please, help me keep a close eye on myself?"

"What do you mean by 'negative way'?" Luffy sounded confused.

"Naked. He means naked." Law threw the rag into the dirty clothes hamper before picking T. Law up. He held him on his hip again.

"Oh." The other seemed to be embarrassed about what was said.

"Now, I'm hungry and want to see what Black leg-ya has made for me." He walked to the door. "You can come with me and eat with us, if you want to." Luffy perked up at the mention of food and bounced through the cabin, following after Law. It was nice. He had been getting strange looks from the other guys. He didn't understand what their looks were about. They weirded him out. _Maybe I'll ask them about it._

**Another chapter. Hope you all are liking the story. I know that I use Law a lot in my stories but I like Law. He's cool and gets easily upset or embarrassed when with the Straw Hats. Especially around Luffy. I'm working on something that doesn't involve him at all. It just involves the Straw Hats and a OC. I know that I'm rambling. I'll stop. Have a great day and see you all next time. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

It had been five days since the incident had happened. Law was having a difficult time watching over himself. Luffy and Sanji were trying to help him out as much as they could. The others would help on occasions, as well. He had a few incidents were the girls were able to get a hold of T. Law. Those times made him more disturbed about them. They would even ask if the both of them wanted to bathe with them. That was where he drew the line.

Taking a deep breath, Law slammed his head on the table. It made everyone look over to him. "Torao, what's wrong?" Luffy placed a hand on his shoulder. It was just after dinner and he was exhausted.

"I'm just tired," was his simple answer. He had only felt this tired a few times in his life. One of them being when he was thirteen. Law had been ready to give up at that time. _Maybe I should give yo now. Just sleep for a while. Maybe it will be better for me._

Suddenly, T. Law punched him in the arm. That got the others to look at them again. "Don't you dare think that way," he hissed at him. It was like they couldn't live without each other. It felt strange but was overall comforting.

"What the hell is happening between them?" Zoro asked. Law had hardly heard anything from the others since the incident.

Before T. Law could say anything, Law sat up and elbowed him in the side. "Nothing. We're just tired. I might turn in early tonight." A second later, the kid reached up, grabbed the sides of his face, and smashed their foreheads together. "Fucking hell!" he shouted at the pain in his head. "You didn't have to do that! I stopped!"

"Just making sure." Even the girls were giving him worried looks.

"What just happened?" Usopp asked. He sounded as worried as the women looked.

"Nothing. It's...nothing. Don't worry about it." He laid his head back down on the cool table. This time, less violently than before. Law was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Sanji had been making him food and drinks to help give him energy during the day. It worked for the day but made him dead-beat at night. He was thankful that he was helping him out.

"Torao-san, how come you are getting so tired at night? Is there something wrong with you?" Law lifted his head to see that everyone was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well, it seems that T. Law and I share the same reserves for energy. It takes a lot out of me to be two people at once." He yawned before laying back down. "Add to the fact that Straw Hat-ya plays with him during the day. Tire me out more."

"Sorry, Torao." Law opened his right eye to look at Luffy. The kid had a sorrowful expression.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." He felt pressure on his side. Sitting back up, he looked to his left. T. Law was passed out, pressing into his side. _Seems like his body can't handle it. Wish I could do that. _"I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning." They all wished him a good night.

Getting up, Law held himself in one arm before walking to his room. Luffy followed after him. It had been routine for Luffy to sleep with him at night or when he took naps during the day. He wasn't bothered by it, but he did have one problem.

"Torao, will you answer me tonight?" Law put himself on the bed and sat down. The white splotches were still there. He had to tell the rest of the crew that he was fine. There was no problem nor reason to be concerned about him.

"Straw Hat-ya, I am still thinking about it. I don't want to upset you with my answer if you rush me," Law answered as he pulled off his shoes. Luffy had been asking if Law loved him back. He was still thinking about it. Law was trying to figure out his own feelings for the man.

"Okay. I'll wait." Luffy laid down next to T. Law. It was the way they slept together. Law would sleep near the edge with T. Law between him and Luffy. It was like a family, but that idea sounded strange to him. _Family...What kind of family? Brothers?...No. Something else._

"Goodnight, Straw Hat-ya," Law said as he blew out the candle. He just wanted to sleep so bad.

"Goodnight, Torao." He was on his way to dreamland. "I love you," was the last thing he heard before the darkness of sleep consumed him. It was nice for only a short time.

...

_**Law stood in the mists of a battlefield. He looked around and saw bodies littering the area like they were petals from roses that were picked and thrown into the wind. Beside himself was his younger self. He was staring to the right of them.**_

_**Following the kid's line of sight, Law gasped at what he saw. He quickly picked up the child and hugged him to his chest. "W-What's happening?" he asked. Law felt the tears flow down his face.**_

_**"It's...It's nothing to worry about." That was a lie. T. Law started to shake and cry into his chest as he looked up to what made him feel so horrible, saddened, and fearful.**_

_**Sanji, Franky, Robin, Zoro, and Usopp were nailed to crosses like they were being shamed and shown to the world like trophies. It took all of his resolve to not burst into tears and help them down. They still looked alive, but he wasn't sure.**_

_**Holding T. Law's face onto his shoulder, Law started to trudge forward, away from the people he cared about and would do anything to actually help them. It hurt him so much to just keep going. "Wh-Where are th-the...the others?" T. Law asked. Law just kept walking.**_

_**"I...I don't know," he answered with a shaky voice. His whole body was shaking and knew that the other him could feel it. To be truly honest, he was fucking terrified about what was happening around them.**_

_**Walking a little more, Law's foot tapped a body that was in the middle of his path. Taking his eye off the view in front of him, he looked down to see who he had touched with his foot. Fear, sadness, and regret filled him as he saw who it was.**_

_**"L-Law...what's w-wrong?" He didn't have the heart to tell the other. He knew he would see at some point, but he couldn't voice his thoughts.**_

_**Law kept the other's head down. "Don't...Don't worry about it." He closed his eyes before carefully stepping over the body of the woman he called friend. "It's nothing to worry about." Law didn't want to see the glassy, empty stare of Nami as she laid on the ground, beaten and bloody from the battle. He knew she was dead because she never moved or acknowledged them. Her chest never rose or feel to show she was alive, either.**_

_**Opening his eyes, he tried to see where he was going through all the tears in his eyes. Law tightened his grip on T. Law. T. Law sobbed and fisted the neck part of his shirt. He understood his pain and shared it. Their friends, his friends, were being tortured and killed by God knew who.**_

_**After what felt like hours of walking, Law heard a noise behind him. Freezing up, he listened to what it could be. As it got closer, the noise sounded like footsteps walking slowly toward him. He placed his lips next to T. Law's ear.**_

_**"Don't open your eyes. Someone is following us," he whispered into the other's ear. He got a nod in response. He felt the wetness on his shoulder. It was tears and probably a little bit of snot and slobber.**_

_**Trudging on, Law could still hear the person following him. After a minute, he took off in a sprint. The person was still following him. It was making him freak out. **What if it's the person that wounded the others and killed Nami-ya? **He kept going.**_

_**Soon enough, he came to a dead end. It was a ledge. Beyond the ledge was the cold, dark, menacing ocean. Its waves crashed against the side of the island. Taking a deep breath, he told the younger him to keep his eyes closed. He was going to face the person who had followed him to this spot.**_

_**Law turned around with his eyes closed. Slowly, he opened them and tightened his grip on T. Law. He wanted to run and leave from there. This was something he didn't want to face. The person or people that stood before him disturbed him to great lengths.**_

_**The...thing that stood before him was a mixture of two people. It was a mixture of Doflamingo and Luffy. There was some parts that looked like Luffy and other parts that resembled the other man. It was a horrid sight to behold. It was like someone had taken bits and pieces of the men and sewed them together to make this...this monstrosity.**_

_**"Law/Torao..." The voice made him cringe with disgust and fear. It was a mixture of the sweet, innocent voice of Luffy and the deep, demanding voice of Doflamingo. Just the sound of the two mixing together made shivers run down his spine.**_

_**"What...What do you want?!" he shouted. T. Law tightened his grip on him. He felt a little safer with the smaller him so close to him.**_

_**The creature chuckled. "We want you. That's all we want." Law continued to cry as he glanced back down at the ocean water below him.**_

_**"Why? Why do either of you want me?" He made sure that his younger self was facing away from them. He knew that he could see him, but it was better to get flashes of it than to look at it directly.**_

_**"Because..." Both sides of the face smiled. One side of the face was that broad grin of Doflamingo's and the other was the sweet smile of the twenty-year-old boy. It didn't sit well with him. "You are my brother/friend." The two words were spoken by each voice. Luffy called him his friend while Doflamingo called him his brother.**_

_**"No." He backed up to where he was stepping right on the edge of the cliff. He didn't want to look at the creature back couldn't take his eyes away from it.**_

_**It was as if both Luffy and Doflamingo had both been blown to pieces. Someone went behind and picked up the pieces that were salvageable and sewn then together. One eye was a dark brown colour while the other was covered by the half of the sunglasses that the other wore. On the other side that had Luffy's eye, there was Doflamingo's mouth while Luffy's kind smile was on the side with Doflamingo's eye. Over the entire body, there was different pieces that were just sewn together.**_

_**"Come here. We will protect you." He closed his eyes. Law remembered the others from before. The ones nailed to the crosses and Nami's terrified, lifeless body.**_

_**"What...What did you...do to the others?" He wanted to know what happened. Which one's idea was it to hurt the Straw Hats.**_

_**"The others?" Law opened his eyes to look at them. They looked to be in thought. It was even more disturbing since they were two people. "You mean the crew/Straw Hats?"**_

_**"Y-Yes. Where...Where are Bone-ya and Tony-ya?" That seemed to anger the two of them. He saw the eyebrow lower on Luffy's eye and the veins pop out on Doflamingo's. He shuffled a little closer to the edge.**_

_**"Don't worry about that. What happened to the other? ...We punished them for being so close to you." Guilt hit him like a wave. It was horrible to know the truth. "As for the other two...they had a different fate. Now, come here. Don't make us come get you."**_

_**Law lowered his head to whisper into T. Law's ear. "Hold on tight. Don't let go." He got a nod in response.**_

_**"You are testing our patience." Law moved his foot back and felt the very edge of the cliff. "Law/Torao, what are you doing?" They took a few steps closer. Then, the both of them seemed to understand what he was about to do. "Don't you dare! You'll drown!"**_

_**"Better than here with you!" Law shouted back. He still felt the tears running down his face. It was probably a sad sight to see. He was not like this at all, but he was so scared, sad, and many more emotions. "I can't stand to look at you. Not like this, Luffy-ya..." He lowered his head. "Not this way..." He went to put his foot off the cliff. "Goodbye, Straw Hat-ya, my friend...my..." The tears came in copious amounts as he tried to get out what he wanted to say. "...my...my love..." With that, he stepped off the cliff and felt the wind whoosh around him as he fell with the other.**_

_**"LAW/TORAO!" The last thing he saw before he was consumed in the torrent of the water was the face of the creature. After that, he held on tightly to T. Law as they were thrown around in the water. He finally lost consciousness when he was slammed into the side of the cliff.**_

...

Shaking woke him up. Law felt the body on top of his and the wetness on his face and shirt. It reminded him of the dream that he had just had. Opening his eyes, Law looked down at his chest. T. Law was the one on his chest and the one shaking him. The kid's body was shaking with something kin to fear.

_So...we both had the same dream, _he concluded. He then realized that they were hugging each other tightly as if one of them would disappear if they let go. Law ran his hand through his hair as they laid there. He felt a presence next to him.

Looking over, law saw that Luffy was still asleep next to him. He was cuddled up to his side. It was heartwarming and at the same time, it made him feel kind of safe. He snuggled closer to Luffy and closed his eyes. He wanted more sleep and knew he needed it. Closing his eyes, he fell back into a peaceful slumber. No dreams plagued him this time.

**Hope you like it. Did this in a few days. Not that great, in my opinion. Could've done better, don't you think? Let me know if I could've and what I need to work on. I appreciate the help that you all can give me. Have a spectacular day. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
